A Peacocks Dance
by RinnieChi
Summary: Art can be expressed in many ways if you must know. Beauty is shown in many parts of the world whether you see it or not. A peacock uses its colorful feathers and performs a artistic dance. Jack loves art, it's his hobby. But not many people know how serious he takes art. Blood is shed each time he takes inspiration. Rated T, might go higher
1. Chapter 1

**I did my homework and did research over the topic of murder and such for this story. Weird, I know but I wanted to do it right since I'm going to make Jack murderer and why he does it. So I had to for the sake of this story!**

 **I haven't exactly written horror for some time, so let's see how this turns out!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 _A peacock was beauty itself like no other._

 _It always caught attention of others with its colorful feathers, as they gracefully ruffled their feather. The female (peahen) would be attracted to the male, as they joined the other._

 _The peacock showed off its feathers, inviting the peahen for a all, the eye spotted feathers always stood out for the sake of beauty. With the feathers displayed, it can now be part of the ritual courtship._

 _With its beauty, there was no way that the peahen could just walk away like that. And so they danced, how artistic!_

 _If only the rest of the world could just be as artistic and graceful like the peacock is~_

* * *

"AHHH!"

A blonde haired woman tried to leave, running for her dear life. But she couldn't, how can she when there was too many halls in this damn house!

She ran from one hall to another, as she gripped onto her red dress. Hoping to find a exit, she tried to open every door she came in sight.

But nonetheless, it didn't help.

The blonde ran out and tripped, falling into her face. She winced in pain but then she heard a sweet, tender voice. The same one that lured her into this wicked place.

"Dear? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to see my art work!"

The woman gritted her teeth and tried to stand up. Unfortunately it seemed that she has twisted her ankle somehow (probably because of those heels!).

But even then the lady continued to walk, hoping that he isn't tailing behind her.

Struggling she carried on, until. . .

"A door!" She exclaimed, eyes watering.

She hoped that it was the exit. Oh god, please let it be the exit. She wants to leave, it was a mistake! She was tricked into coming to his house.

Pinching her arm, biting onto her lower lip, she reached her hand out for the door handle.

But it seems to be locked!

"What. . ? No, it can't be!"

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

The woman slowly turned around as she faced the man behind her. His pink wavy hair tied into a ponytail as his green eyes gazed onto her.

It's as if he's staring into her soul. . .

"Are you not excited to see my artwork? You could have told me so! I could have done another piece instead!" He exclaimed dramatically, putting a hand over his face in a dramatic matter.

The woman stayed frozen in place, shocked.

"It's alright dear, I have planned ahead of time. After all. . ." The green eyed man loomed over the woman, causing her to crouch in fear.

"You will be my next art project."

* * *

"Sir, is everything alright?" A male voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hn, yes Marcus. Actually you're done for the day, you can take the rest of the week off." Jack said, thinking deeply.

"Of course, thank you sir."

With footsteps fading away, it eased Jack's mind a little. He went towards the corpse of that woman, which was resting on the table.

Her body was covered by a blanket, only showing off her face. Jack inspected her face, his finger tracing her face structure. Then it rested on her swollen cheek which caused him to frown.

"There are flaws in paintings and statues, I recognize that any art contains mistakes. . ." The pink haired male muttered to himself.

"However. . ." Jack looked at the woman's neck, her throat slashed sloppily with dried blood splattered across her chest.

His face turned to a scowl.

"Even if I were to clean the blood off, her throat has been cut horribly and her skin isn't cut even as before. Her swollen cheek would have been fine, but the woman twisted her ankle in a horrid manner."

Jack's eye twitched.

"Honestly, how ungraceful. She dies and leaves her body in such manner. She may have a pretty face but she died in such meaningless way."

Jack removed his rubber gloves and set it into the fireplace.

"What a waste of beauty and time. She could've had a death that expressed her emotions through posture, but she has one too many flaws!" He exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

He hates to admit it, bit it's his fault as well. Jack could have been more steady with the knife when he slashed her throat. But his hands were shaking and the woman was choking on her blood.

Why was he shaking? Oh dear, his stress could have gotten into him and now he ruined it!

He glared at the body in front of him.

"I suppose it's time to get rid of this waste."

* * *

Jack was a artist.

He loved to see the beauty in everything. The expression of art, how colors can have such meaning towards others.

There's many ways to express yourself.

Ways to crate your own beauty and let it have artistic meaning. To have some sort of impact to the audience.

It's a hobby, after all.

* * *

 **This might be a two or three part story, just to let you all know.**

 **So why make Jack a killer? Well I was just thinking and it kind of popped into my head. Thought that maybe Jack's art obsession could have some kind of twist which lead to us here.**

 **I didn't wanted to make the story too simple, so I did some research so I can be more informed when writing the story. After all, no one kills without a reason (which is what will be revealed next chapter).**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's into Danganronpa? This chick! And so far I'm in love with it, lol.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I get distracted easily and I was working on my other story, so please excuse my absence. I'm trying to get my life together because of school (pls save me lmao)**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

* * *

 _"Serial killers are often placed in four categories based on their victims and how they kill them. The reason for this is because it determines what the killer has done to the victim before or after death bad the victims history or appearance. They try to send a "message" as well._

 _One category, for example, are Thrill Seekers._

 _Thrill Seekers often enjoy to indulge terror upon their victim, and seek pleasure from it. They also love to get attention from the media and the police, seeing how they were able to outsmart the law. This causes a rush of excitement, stimulating the killer._

 _They are distinguished because of their killing records and their messages as well. . ."_

* * *

Another kill, another death.

It totally made up the last kill that Jack did the other night.

The pink haired man stared at the corpse in front of him, a red head who had her dull eyes staring at the ceiling above them. Jack smiled sinister as he crouched to the dead woman.

Such beautiful, gorgeous eyes.

They were so full of life, her sky colored eyes twinkled when she laughed. When they drank wine and enjoyed each others company.

That was until it happened. . .

Jack felt a rush of excitement running through his veins, as he gripped to himself at the thought of the event. He was a killer, he couldn't help it. After all it was how he was made.

Though, the event was odd. Jack wanted to try something new with his killing. He's an artist, and artists always try new things. Or else how will he improve with his new pieces of art for the future? How will he improve with his victims?

He poisoned the girl.

Yes yes, it's a quite boring way to murder but Jack wanted to try it. While he wasn't able to make the killing himself, he allowed the poison to take its course. It was thrilling to watch the woman's reaction.

He watched.

He looked at the woman with amusement as she started to choke and gasp in pain. Her expression was so priceless, he wished he could have taken a picture of her. But it was too late, she died.

What a shame, maybe for another day.

Though Jack isn't sure if he wants to poison his victims from now on. He rubbed his chin as he thought of his way of killing from before.

Sure, poison had its perks. With that method, the killing isn't messy and he would be able to carve into that woman's clean body easily. There won't be any wounds in the way and he wouldn't have to improvise anymore.

But even then. . .

"It's not as exciting to watch poison allow death take over the scene." Jack murmured as he carried the body bridal style.

Jack then chuckles before speaking.

"Not when I could be the one inflicting terror on them!"

"Not when I can be the one enjoying the moment! I'll be the one they see before their last breath, not death!"

The pink haired man cackles at last, feeling joy.

Oh, he can't wait for his next piece.

But now, he will have to work with this future art work. But this time, he will need patience. Jack will have to carve onto her body carefully, in order to show everyone what he wants to tell to the world. Jack will need to be careful with the blood spilling, unless it's necessary.

"They will all see my skills!"

* * *

 _"There has been a report from the police who have found another missing woman. She was found inside a dark bag in front of a art museum. Shreveport has not been identified yet, so if any of you have found any information please contact the police as soon as possible."_

 _In front of the screen, there hash been a picture of a woman with wounds on her arms and face. Her body has been carved neatly, just like her neck. Thankfully, it seems clean and most of her body has been covered._

 _But even then the thought of how she was found is quite disturbing._

* * *

Jack was drinking his coffee silently, overhearing people's conversations quite easily.

People are so noisy, normally Jack would be annoyed and he would have left the café by now. But today was different. The oink haired man wanted to stay for one reason only.

"Another dead woman?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and rumor has it that the way they found her was totally gross!"

"How?"

"Supposedly she didn't had much blood, but her organs were pulled out and she had many cuts. It was really clean, and strangely enough it was like someone was playing with her organs!"

"That's so gross, what kind of sick person would do that?!"

Jack's eye twitched, upon hearing this comment. How dare they not appreciate this killing, don't they know how much work he poured into that woman?!

He made her beautiful!

She wasn't gross!

Then, Jack remembered. The police has more appreciation for his work. Yes, that's right. . .

Jack bets that they were fascinated with the body, that they even inspected her death and such! And now they're looking for the artist who made this killing! Jack is so happy. . .

Too bad they haven't found anything. Proves how much they know about artist, despite looking for meaning upon his art piece.

The pink haired man smiles at the thought.

They're looking for the killer, and he's right here in the public eye as people talk about his work.

Fortunately for them, now he has to prepare for his next showcase.

How exciting!

* * *

 **I would write another chapter, but I don't know what to write next so I'm going to leave it like this.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story, please leave a review or favorite, I don't really care. Also I made a forum because I'm a lonely bean.**

 **So feel free to talk to me there, it will include a RP as well, lol.**

 **Anyways, adios and thank you again for reading! :)**


End file.
